fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Vleugelblad: Krijgsschool
Vleugelblad (overleg) 1 apr 2018 15:11 (UTC) thumb|Kaft en Badge Eerste deel van de reeks Oorlog: Vleugelblad: Klad: De Keuze Extra pagina's: Vleugelblad: Polls Vleugelblad: Klad: Kortverhaal: Huwelijk Vleugelblad: Age thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd thumb|400px|Kaart thumb|600px|Grijs: lokalen en verblijven van meesters, bruin: piste voor paard te rijden, oranje: lokaal van Kran, paars: refter, paars wit: zwaardvechtzone, groen: hutten voor eerstejaars, geel: hutten voor tweedejaars, blauw: hutten voor derdejaars, roos: stallen Dit boek zal maar 11 hoofdstukken hebben. Er komt een kortverhaal over Aron, Anthonny, de Zwarte Schutters en Sammy. Hoofdstuk 1 Age dacht na over zijn plan. Hij had een vals plan gemaakt en nu denkt Maximus dat hij ons gaat verrassen maar dat is niet zo want wij gaan hem van achteraan aanvallen. Iedereen in het kasteel heeft bewondering voor Ages plan. Age heeft Liraja beloofd dat ze zullen trouwen als de oorlog voorbij is. Age had iedereen bij elkaar geroepen. Lani en Arnaut waren - zoals gewoonlijk - weeral aan het huilen. "Ik heb een idee maar het zal ons niet in deze oorlog kunnen helpen, maar wel in een volgende oorlog. Ik wil een krijgsschool oprichten. Daar kunnen jongens vanaf hun vijftiende naartoe en dan kijkt de krijgsmeester of ze geschikt zijn en zijn ze geschikt dan krijgen ze een drie jaar lang durende training.": zei Age. "Ik vind het geen goed idee omdat je dan altijd krijgers moet inzetten om de rekruten te trainen.": zei Byana. Liraja zei: "Integendeel Byana, voor deze oorlog moeten we boeren van op het platteland veranderen in krijgers, ze hebben geen enkele ervaring, ze zullen hun zwaard nog niet eens kunnen trekken of ze zullen het loodje al leggen." Byana keek woest naar Liraja. "Wie is er voor?": vroeg Age. Age stak zijn hand op, Liraja ook, Kran ook, Florian ook en Jorden ook. Byana keek boos naar Jorden en snoof toen. Ze was de enige die tegenstemde. "Dat is dan beslist.": zei Lord Kran. Age knikte. "Ik wist dat jullie voor gingen stemmen, ik heb in het geheim alles al laten bouwen. Omdat, ook al stemmen jullie tegen, ik ben de koning.": zei hij. "Ik verklaar Jorden als krijgsmeester!": riep hij uit. "Kran, wil jij tactieken en aardrijkskunde geven?": vroeg Age aan Kran. Kran knikte. "Met alle plezier." Hoofdstuk 2 Jorden had nu 16 rekruten. Hij had ze even overgedragen aan Kran en Florian omdat hij bij de aanval moet zijn. Florian is de zwaardmeester. Nu! We vielen aan. Maximus had niks door. Pas toen het te laat was had hij het door. Er suisde een pijl op hem af. Maximus viel dood op de grond. Er werden nog twee pijlen afgeschoten, één trof doel, één van de pijlen doodde Saro. Het leger van Saro en Maximus stond stil. En zoals Age gehoopt had werden Tony en Sander nu koning van hun land. Dus zij leiden nu normaalgezien het leger. Het is zo gepland. Zij staan aan Ages kant. Zij vertrokken in vrede. Maar Tanio niet, hij valt aan. Tanio en Age waren nu aan het vechten. Tanio had Age al eens geraakt maar nu is het afgelopen. Tanio is dood. "Ik...haat jou....": zei Tanio nog. Het leger keerde terug naar huis. De boeren gingen meteen naar hun boerderij en hun gezin. Iedereen ging weer naar huis, Byana kwam aangelopen. Ze waren een tijdje weggeweest en Lani en Arnaut begonnen al te kruipen. Ze kropen op de stoffige binnenplaats. Edgurd had ene doek en legde dat altijd op de grond zodat de kindjes daar op zouden kruipen maar dat deden ze niet. Het was grappig om te zien hoe Edgurd probeerde de baby's op het doekje te laten kruipen. Hoofdstuk 3 Het is feest in het paleis! Age en Liraja zijn getrouwd. Liraja is ook in verwachting van een meisje. Lani en Arnaut krijgen een vriendinnetje om mee te spelen. De krijgsschool draait goed. Vandaag worden weer nieuwe rekruten gekozen. Er is ook een opvangcentrum - eigenlijk een weeshuis - waar weeskinderen terecht kunnen en dan daar blijven tot ze 15 jaar zijn. Ze hadden vandaag een jongentje van één jaar gevonden - maar een paar maanden ouder dan Lani en Arnaut - dat blijkbaar Julian. Kran zegt dat dat waardevol juweel betekent. Er stond ook op het briefje dat zijn moeder overleden is en zijn vader verdronken. Julian blijft niet in het opvangcentrum maar in het kasteel. Hij mag bij Lani en Arnaut blijven want anders is hij helemaal alleen in het opvangcentrum. thumb|310px|Lani, ze is jaloers op Rodana. "Zo, je bent nogal klein jongeman. Je bent te klein voor de krijgsschool.": zei Jorden. De jongen draaide zich woest om en liep weg. En dat was de laatste dacht Jorden opgelucht. Hij had 24 nieuwe rekruten gekozen uit 1000 kandidaten. Alle hutjes zijn nu vol. Jorden had vooral interesse in Rolo, een stevige gespierde jongen. Maar Jorden zat met iets anders in zijn hoofd, Byana is weer zwanger, van een jongen dit keer. Ongeveer even lang als Liraja. Hoofdstuk 4 thumb|334px|Prinses Rodana Liraja en Byana zijn allebei bevallen, Byana van een jongentje Ronny en Liraja van een meisje Rodana. Prinses Rodana. Helaas is Ronny overleden. Hij is gestorven aan kanker. Rodana is nu een peutertje, ze moet volgende week les krijgen van Kran. Lani en Arnaut krijgen samen met haar les. Julian ook trouwens. En nog een jongen, Thomas. Het was vandaag de dag, Rodana's eerste schooldag. Plotseling hoorde ze iemand huilen en schreeuwen. Toen kwam haar moeder, Liraja bij Rodana. "Rustig liefje, Arnaut is gestorven aan kanker net zoals Ronny. Lani zal vandaag geen les krijgen omdat ze moet rouwen om haar broertje.": zei Liraja droevig. Rodana ging naar de les. Les kan je het niet noemen. Ze leren tellen tot vijf en ze mogen spelen maar als Rodana 5 wordt, dan wordt ze gescheiden van Julian, Lani en Thomas omdat ze dan manieren moet leren en zo. Ze kwam de klas binnen. Ze zag twee jongens zitten. De voorste heeft blond haar en blauwe ogen en de achterste heeft bruin haar en bruine ogen. De achterste moet Julian zijn. Rodana ging zitten. Julian, Thomas en zelfs Lord Kran bogen voor Rodana. Rodana knikte beleefd. "Prinses, ik wist niet dat u zo beleefd al was. Ik wist ook niet dat Thomas en Julian zo beleefd zijn.": zei Kran. Rodana glimlachte. "Hoezo Kran, ik ben een peutertje van vier.": zei Rodana plagend. "U lijkt op uw vader prinses.": zei Kran. Rodana lachte. De les begon. Hoofdstuk 5 Rodana zat te spelen met een pop. Julian en Thomas zaten naar haar te kijken. Rodana luisterde hen af. "Ze is toch knap Thomas?": vroeg Julian. Thomas zuchtte. thumb|Thomas, wel in volwassen versie.thumb|Julian, wel in volwassen versie.thumb|Jorden. Maanden gingen voorbij. Rodana werd Lani beu, telkens als Rodana met Julian praat dan wordt Lani boos. Rodana had wel geluk, binnen vier dagen wordt Rodana vijf dus dan krijgt ze privéles. Nu ze privéles heeft mist ze Thomas en Julian. Nu krijgt ze les van Kran en Juf Hortsen. Dat laatste liet haar haartjes op haar armen en benen rechtop doen staan. Plotseling kwamen Liraja en Age binnen, Rodana's ouders. Ze hadden Julian bij zich. Age en Liraja gingen achteraan zitten en hielden Julian in de gaten. "Julian, ik en Liraja hebben besloten je te adopteren, je wordt onze pleegzoon, je krijgt nu samen met Rodana les.": zei Age na een tijdje te zitten kijken naar Julian. Julian lachte. Rodana ook. "Julian, jouw kamer is naast die van Rodana.": zei Liraja. Julian knikte. "Binnenkort krijgen jullie wel nog een broertje of een zusje.": zei Age. Liraja glimlachte. Hoofdstuk 6 Thomas en Lani negeerden Julian en Rodana volledig. Rodana hoorde haar moeder eens zeggen toen ze Lani zag: "Precies haar moeder." Age kon Lani bijna niet zien. Rodana begreep het wel, zijn zus heette Lani Leni Lacy Jowanna. Rodana vond het raar dat Byana haar dochter ook Lani noemde. Maar ja. Rodana miste Arnaut wel, ze had altijd veel met hem gespeeld. Er kwam een bericht binnen van Horadus: Ik wou vragen of uw dochter Rodana uitgehuwelijkt kan worden aan mijn kleinzoon Thobias Mateo Gorlink Phiraph. Groetjes koning Onus Zodra Liraja en Age het lazen stuurden ze terug: Nee bedankt, we hebben al andere plannen voor Rodana Victoria Fara Jowanna. Dat was eigenlijk gelogen maar Liraja en Age wouden dat hun dochter niet aandoen. Liraja had de brief wel geschreven omdat Age de slappe lach had over de naam Gorlink. Liraja zat ook te lachen. Hoofdstuk 7 Age speelde met Rodana. Age vond dat dat best eens mag. Liraja deed niet mee. Ze was Julian aan het onderzoeken, bij boogschieten had hij de pees op zijn arm laten schieten en bijna Edgurd neergeschoten. Edgurd had geroepen dat hij nu al de trekjes van Age overneemt. Liraja had daarom moeten lachen. Julian was eerst heel erg geschrokken maar had toen gelachen. Age ging naar zijn zoon. "Alsjeblieft zoon, doe dit aan als je boogschiet, dan kan je arm niet geraakt worden, het verwonderd mij dat Jorden je dat niet gegeven heeft.": zei Age. Age keek eens naar de rekruten van de krijgsschool. Hij keek naar een kleine jongen. Wat kan die goed boogschieten. Age kreeg een idee. Hij liet Jorden bij zich roepen. "Als we nu eens een korps oprichten dat op paarden rijd maar met pijl en boog kan schieten en heel behendig is zodat ze gemakkelijk in bomen kunnen springen of aan takken hangen.": zei Age. Jorden knikte. "Te beginnen bij die jongen daar.": zei Age wijzend naar de kleine jongen. Jorden riep: "Aron! Hier komen!" De jongen deed het meteen. "De koning vind je geschikt om bij een nieuw korps te gaan.": zei Jorden. "Je zal getraind worden, je zal een Zwarte Schutter worden. Je zal met pijl en boog kunnen schieten, op getrainde exmoorpony's rijden, en je zal in bomen kunnen springen om je te verstoppen voor vijanden.": zei Age. De jongen keek blij. "Ik ken iemand die exmoorpony's heeft, ik zal aan de vrouw van die man vragen of ze de paarden wil trainen.": zei Age Hoofdstuk 8 6 jaar later Het korps draait goed, Aron is nu al een Zwarte Schutter en nu geen leerling meer. Hij heeft nu zelf een leerling: Anthonny. Zijn pony is donkerbruin en heet Sammy. Julian maakte zich klaar om te gaan eten. Rodana kwam juist van haar les nette manieren en liep naar haar kamer. Julian kwam uit zijn kamer en keek naar Rodana, ze had een prachtige rode jurk aan met een diepe decolleté. Rodana keek hem aan. Julian stapte op haar af en kuste haar. Tot zijn verbazing bleef Rodana waar ze was en liep ze niet weg. Hij keek Rodana echt in de ogen en zag in haar ogen liefde. Rodana en Julian kwamen net op tijd aan bij de tafel, er hing lippenstift op Julians lippen. Rodana gebaarde het zodat haar ouders het niet zouden merken. Lily zat al aan tafel, Lily is nu 6 jaar oud. Haar volledige naam is: Lily Lara Luna Jowanna. Maar lang zou het niet meer duren voordat ze er een broertje bij kregen. Liraja is al 5 maanden zwanger van een jongentje. Lani en Thomas zijn samen. Hoofdstuk 9 Brian Lander Gabriël Jowanna. Hij is geboren. De koninklijke familie telt nu zes leden. prinses Rodana van 12 jaar, prins Julian van 12 jaar (pleegzoon), prinses Lily van 6 jaar, prins Brian van drie weken oud en dan de koning en koningin: Age en Liraja. Anthonny is al een Zwarte Schutter. Age had een week geleden bericht gekregen dat Anthonny en Aron een bende struikrovers opgepakt hebben die zelfs geprobeerd hebben om Rodana te vermoorden toen zij en Julian voorbij reden. We hebben ze laten spreken en weten nu dat we de volledige bende hebben opgepakt. De bende zit in de gevangenis. Rodana en Julian krijgen een verrassing: ze krijgen hun eigen paard. Rodana heeft een wit bruin gevlekte merrie met de naam Sterre gekozen en Julian een zwarte hengst met de naam Storm. Ze zijn super blij met hun paard! Hoofdstuk 10 Byana was weer eens boos. Ze had weer een tweeling, weeral een meisje en een jongen, Sascha en Brix. Maar ze was boos omdat Lani en Thomas verliefd zijn! Thomas is een weesjongen! Verschrikkelijk! Jorden was blij dat hij nu een gezonde zoon heeft. Hij hield van Arnaut en Ronny maar hij is blij dat Brix geboren is. Age was eerlijk gezegd niet zo blij met de geboorte van Brian. Hij houdt van zijn zoon maar nu gaat er discussie komen. Normaalgezien is Julian troonopvolger maar er kan protest zijn omdat Julian een pleegzoon is van Age ne Liraja en geen echte zoon zoals Brian. Maar Age was blij om een andere reden: Hij had gezien dat Julian en Rodana verliefd zijn. Dus dan is dat probleem opgelost want als ze trouwen is Julian sowieso troonopvolger. Epiloog Eerst beginnen bij Lani en Thomas: zij gaan uiteindelijk trouwen en krijgen een zoon, Liam, Liam wordt later de leerling van Anthonny. Age en Liraja: Liraja bevalt uiteindelijk nog van een tweeling, Sofia en Marie. Ze zijn dolgelukkig. Rodana en Julian trouwen uiteindelijk. Lily trouwt met een man genaamd: Jowie. Brix trouwt uiteindelijk met Lily omdat Jowie Lily bedroog. Ze krijgen geen kinderen. Brian en Sascha vluchten weg naar Byrando en blijven daar en krijgen vijf kinderen: Thom, Alys, Mandy, Oscar en Rando. Sofia en Marie die trouwen met de tweelingkleinzonen van koning Onus: Varan en Wytse. Ze krijgen allebei een dochter: Lara en Tina. Er komen nog kortverhalen!!!!! Daar krijg je nog extra informatie, het volgende kortverhaal zal gaan over de Zwarte Schutters en daarna over Rodana en Julian. Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Vleugelblad Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Oorlog Vleugelblad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina